


Another world, same problem

by Nichdi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kissing, No Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichdi/pseuds/Nichdi
Summary: Lucretia Greenstone came from family that can be traced their lineage to the Salazar Slytherin itself. For many she is the Slytherin's ice princess,  but they didn't know that she more than what she appear.When a pair of Aurors from wartorn MACUSA sent to Hogwarts to teach new subject: Magical weapon and Physical defence art, Lucretia will soon have the answer to the question that haunted her since she born to this world five teen years ago with consciousness from Galaxy far far away. Hogwart never saw her the same again.Benjamin Sorne, MACUSA auror, send with mission to prepare Hogwart for modern magic warfare will unexpectedly met a person from his past life.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Rey

Lucretia Greenstone what a beautiful name it is, even after five teen years it still foreign for me. Yaa, five teen years life in mask, is it what Ben feel? I try to enjoy my life but still it feel empty, since he gone I feel empty. Even after being reborn the feeling still the same, we are DYAD two that one. I did not notice it first when he just gone in fact I'm in autopilot since Exogol. I let the resistance Rey take control of my self, the Rey that they know but not the real Rey that only him know. For five years after Exogol I live in mask, and no one know, that inside the mask is broken and hollow girl, a half soul with numb heart. How cruel fate is, to set us together only to separate us. 

I kept wondering from my seat in the compartment looking out to the Platform 9 3/4, looking to my fellow schoolmate parting with their parents. I also arrive with my parent but they already left, we arrive early because my parent did not like crowds and me also. Besides arrive early give lot of advantage, the compartments still empty so I can choose with ease without competing. Parent, I always wondering the feel having parent in previous life, I thought this is peace gift from the cruel fate, they not bad parent though, but they just like any other parent. Sometimes I grateful, sometimes I hate it, and i understand Ben more now. Sometime having no parent actually the best after experiencing it first hand. They love me of course, I love them and they love each other but there is so many tensions and fight also, but there is more happiness in our family, just like what Han said sometimes life is going zigzags. For what I know, Han and Leia marriage life always Zigzag rarely in straight line. I know that Han and Leia trying to be good parents but they not trying enough. Han always away, because that is how he lives, to run in the first sign of trouble, meanwhile Leia always away because she put her priority in the wrong place, at the end because she trying to save galaxy so hard and neglect her duty to the family become the cause of galaxy destruction.

"Hey Rey!" 

I got awoken from my thoughts and move my head toward the source of the voice, looking to the entrance and there is Daphne and her little sister Astoria Greengrass

"Hey! Come in, nice to meet you all"

I reply cheerfully, we are come from the same root that can be trace up to Salazar Slytherin it self, so we are family and technically with lot of generations before us and cousins intermarriage each other, well we can be consider cousin.. hell all the pure blood in Hogwart now are cousin with each other or at least they parent are cousin Astoria boyfriend, malfoy, also our cousin.

"Halo Rey!" 

Speak of the devil here he are. I talk to myself. when I heard the voice behind them. Of course he will joining in with Astoria here. He actually good guy, he just spoiled.

"Hey Draco!"

I reply back uninterested. He is the bad face of the Slytherin. I always wondering why everyone hate us so much, so many prejudice about us. Even though lot of dark wizards come from us but also the other houses. Merlin it self come from our house. Lot of the times when the other student provoke us and we retaliate we will be the one being blamed. Of course in the case of Malfoy and his gang it is true that they always looking for trouble.

They move in and join me in the compartment, I start talking with Daphne, her sister and malfoy are on their own now. Daphne start telling about her summer vacation after the camp. Every year during summer, just week after the start vacation, there will be new world order conference, meanwhile the adults attending the conference the young one will have summer camp near the vicinity, there will be lot of propoganda ingrain to us but also lot of party, games and some magical workshop to make sure we are ahead. That two weeks long event and every year the venue are moved, this year was in Mexico. I heard some noise from the platform and my head automatically turn to the source of noise. Then my gaze fall to the black hair boy pushing trolley with white owl on top of his luggage. I forgot the noise immediately because of the owl. The owl that supposed to be mine, I longingly watch it. I remember that day four years ago in diagon alley, I wondering alone to stretch my knees then I spot that white owl, in instance I fall in love in it and I run toward my dad, forcefully tug him to the store, but when I arrive that owl no longer there. Few days after I spot it again in that boy possession. My scavenger instinct from past life still kick in, I dislike him in instance not hating him, because even I see it first he the one to get it first in which is fair enough, but still it left sour feeling every time I remember it. Good thing I found another handsome owl, the fur is jet-black, remind me of Ben hair. Seeing the cloudy sky, make me miss the heat and dryness of Jakku, especially when the season got so wet,damp and the sky dim for months. 

"That is the golden boy of Dumbledore."

Malfoy pointed out and he start to badmouth him and start his lecture on how unfair Hogwart is. I agree with all his words. I always wondering how the professors and headmaster always close their eyes on every deed he done. They not even trying to be subtle on their favouritism toward him and in extend the Gryfindor. Since his first year until recently he had breaking hundred of rules and disobey direct order, but yet instead of being punished he being rewarded. No wonder lot of Slytherin hate him and the other Gryfindor in general. I try to distant my self from them, they have habit to provoking or hit our button perfectly. I just want to enjoy my life that given by that cruel life to me, but how hard I try to enjoy it there is still something empty in me that couldn't be satisfied, my other half, my DYAD, it feel that my soul is incomple, but this feeling also gives me hope that maybe Ben also reborn in this world and the cruel fate still separate us waiting for the right time to unite us, to complete each other. 

I continue my conversation with Daphne for sometimes. When the train move and entering the rural area, we stop because other Slytherin girls calling us to join them, but I did not, I want to enjoy the scenery in peace, I like the sight of green thing, I will never tired on it. Unknownly I fall asleep gazing the scnery, until I got awoken by Daphne who must be return when I fall asleep. She woke me up for the food cart which pass by our compartment, she knew that I love to it and will be grateful to be woken up for food, I buy some chocolate and candies, my most favourite delicacies in this new world. Then I heard some commotions from the outside of our compartments, some students running and noisily shouting to announce something interesting in the sky beside our train. I'm always curious person, beside Daphne drag me out, so I follow her to the hall way and direct my gaze to the direction of the finger of other students pointing. 

Then I saw it a black motorbike with side car flying following the rail to the north. The driver must be a man he massive, tall and in all black attire just like Ben, then the smaller one in his back also in all black with her hand circling the center of the male infront, glued her self to his back, yes I'm pretty sure it is she. I don't know why but I feel upset and jealous suddenly seeing how intimate they are. I going to return my compartment when I heard some students gossiping about the new professor from MACUSA and the new subjects in Hogwart, they wondering if what we just saw are the two new additions. Surely they heard two new Professors and the fact newest model of motorbike with two figures just flying past us to the same direction we go, they jump to conclusion immediately.

I continue to my compartment and make myself comfortable, have a chat while consume the snacks we just bought and planning to sleep again, but my thought wondering once again.. MACUSA.. from the Muggle entertainment I covertly acquire, I come to know that the accent of people from that place are the same with Ben, just like my accent similar with the people in this country. I don't know why something warm come from inside of me. I start to wondering if today is when the fate will reunite us? That I will possibly met Ben again soon? Somehow I'm assured that I will met Ben soon. Unknownly I fall a sleep with smile in my face. 

I got awoken by soft touch from daphne, the sky already dark and Hagrid calling the first year for their ritual. It is good that the sky is clear unlike last year when the first year forced to cross the lake under the rain. When I step out from my carriage, I saw Hagrid at the end of the paltform talking with five adults, three males and two females. It is to far to see the detail about them but one of the male and female are dressing in full black just like the rider of the flying bike we saw earlier in train, Im pretty sure they are the same one they standing closely. The male so tall almost two meters with broad frame, just like Ben and the female quiet tall also with stunning figure, in the Muggle world she will be one of those supermodel I'm pretty sure. I didn't like how closely they standing together somehow. 

I'm also quiet tall, five centimetres taller that my height in previous life. Of course Im growing up with plenty of real food now. I got all the nutrition my body needed to properly grow. My boobs even bigger, still small but bit bigger than the one in my previous body. Big for small boobs category. Maybe if bit bigger I will fall under mid size. How funny of how conscious about my appearance now. Growing up in prestigious family bring in lot of new attitudes. They raise me up to be a proper lady, not only body conscious also fashion and manner. I'm call as Slytherin ice princess for some reason. Even though my family are prestigious also, I'm granddaughter of the emperor of Galaxy spanning empire, which family can beat that? But the empire had fallen and my family not there to raise me up. 

Then I saw the bike, in my way to the carriage. That is BMW, color black with some patern of chrome and red. Just like his TIE silencer color pattern. The crowd of the students push me forward and I follow the streams. I trying to calm my self, trying to not putting my hope high.

I'm already very bored and hungry, and that made me very dangerous I think, all my friends now better to not disturb me. They know to stay away from me if I'm hungry or I'm in my monthly period. The cycle is regular in this life, in the past because I always busy, hungry, and tired the chaotic cycle easily forgotten even after Jakku, I always busy training, fighting or in missions until my demise. Bringing down a regime is easier than maintaing one. Food is always my weakness, and empty stomach make me impatient, after luxurious life for fifteen years, hunger and suffering become alien for me. Thankfully the selection ceremony almost finish, this year Hogwart saw another new big batch, with two hundred something new first year and almost fifty new transfers, half of it from north America and another half from another countries also in turmoil looking for peaceful environment in england, they did not know that we are ticking time bomb also. The political condition in magic world are in turmoil everywhere since the fall of Voldemort decade ago. His ideology unexpectedly spread around the world with some new modification and here the birth place of Voldemort ironically we look immune of it in the surface. 

The rise of the New World Order ideology had destabilise lot of magic governments around the world, the worst is in MACUSA, they are split into three faction with their own vice-president and working government, even the ilvermorny are also split into three, the the west, the south and the central. The west are under Muggle friendly faction which believe that magic community should integrate more with the Muggle world, they are the smallest between the tree, the south they believe that the magic community should be the overlord of the Muggle, they are the most active one, my family was one of those from many families in britain who sympathize with their cause, hell the fact we always attending that ideology conference every year, was the prove that my family is not only sympathize but strong supporter of the cause and lastly the central, they are the biggest actually but also the most passive one, well they just want to preserve status quo and afraid of full scale war. Everybody knows that open war will erupted anytime soon, the shadows conflicts and small scale skirmish already happening all over north america. Their situation comparable or even worse than what happen in Muggle world, the coldwar. Everyone sure the five of the open war in MACUSA is the old sickly president, no election held since the split and no one protesting, he just figure to show the world that their still one single body, the vice-presidents are the real power holder there. 

UK still cool though, but everyone know that it just time when the conflict will come. The rumour of the return of Voldemort make the situation here worse. Everyone know that someone buildup an army and war inevitable. Proven by the ever increasing abduction of young magic user case every year in this isles, this is the cause why the parents now a days are over eager to send their child to Hogwart, and ministry incentive on tuition fee also helping a lot. Now the poor wizard family can afford to send their children here. As a result the number professor are doubling since I first step in. For now we had two professor for every subject, one will handle the year one up to four and the other year five to seven. The parents know that their child are saver here that in their own home, because in Hogwart they properly protected. What's more with two squads of Auror assigned to protect Hogwart's plus half of the new addition professors are retired Auror. Strong opposition of this move sarcastically call us as the Azkaban of the Northland in daily prophet comparing us to the real one in North sea. I have fighting the war for six years and I strongly agree that over protection for the children are important.

In the past I have joining the war that I didn't understand and fighting the enemies I didn't know. I'm to occupied in the force things to really saw the bigger picture. I never realized until the last year of my previous life that I fighting for the corrupt and rotten systems that failed me and galaxy. If I just know or bother to learn more about the galaxy maybe I will take Ben hand in supremacy regardless he is or not. I learn to late that actually the vision and mission of first order is noble, but they execute it poorly. Ben have no interest in leading just force things same like me, Hux is psychopath and pryde tyrannical like my grandfather. The officers are practically on their own and they just did what they know, fighting.

Look like I lost on my thought to long, dumbledore just about finish talking.. At least the time for supper. Then the main door suddenly open, and all heads are turn to the door. Walk-in side by side are the same pair we saw earlier in the flying bike. Now I can saw them closely and clearly then before. The two figure are in all black, stars they look like blacksider wizards. I heard lot of giggling, murmur and gasp from the higher year students of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls and boys alike, as their table are in the middle between us and those haughty Gryfindor which give them front seat of the center alley. Thanks maker those Gryfindor far away from us, but it unusual for the boy to act like that. My gaze fall to the smaller figure, I can see why, she stunning, even as a woman myself I see her beautiful, her hair is long and wavy golden blonde, she had sharp electric blue eyes, her body is fit and curvy, she quiet tall as I guest earlier I think one hundred eighty if her heels is standard. But the next figures are bigger and taller, her head only reach up that big ear under the long jet-black hair. His face, wait.. those ears,,, nose,,, lips,,, and eyes..  
Unknownly I standup from my seat, I can feel all the eyes start move to me, I couldn't move my head, I frozen in my position staring to him, after fifteen years I never forgot that face. For many years I dreaming the fist moment I saw him and the last moment I saw his face. It is no wrong.. his gaze now also move to me, our eyes are now on each other, I can see he is also shock.. I'm pretty sure, he is who I'm waiting for, who I looking for. 

Dumbledore voice bring my sense back, and seeing many eyes on me as I sat back quickly, but my eyes still following him. Then I saw the woman linking her arm to his arm and close the gap between them. I hate that women immediately and murderous aura unknownly come from me

"I introduce you Professor Benjamin Sorne and Professor Philomena Thorne, they will be our new professors for our new subject Magical weapon and Physical defence art"

Dumbledore introduce to us, he continue his speech, they sit together side by side and she still continue to seduce Ben. That make me more angry some how. I return to my sense when the food suddenly pop out in front of me. I saw him going out toward the side door. For the first time I didn't mind the food, for the first time I didnt care I'm hungry, I move towar main door calmly, when I'm out I start running to the are side of main hall, after few years living here, I didn't even paid attention to the hallway I choose, then I start yelling 

"BEN! BEN!"

All Infront of me are dark and empty, I didn't know that my cheeks already wet. I kept running, calling, and looking for any sign of him.

"Rey...."

I stop suddenly in moment I hear my name spoken, the voice, it is the same, I turn my body fastly to the source of the voice. I met the his eyes, his hands are moving slowly to my cheecks, cuping them then tracing my face with those big palms of him. My hands also similarly move to his big face. I trace his face, once again, softly I call his name

"Ben....."

He reply softly

"Rey...."

I didn't need affirmative words to know that he is my Ben, and he also know that I'm his Rey.. his left hand move to the back of my head and his right to my back, my hands move to his shoulder, I tiptoeing, I used my hands to stabilise my position, his hands pull my body up and closer to his body, our face become closer and closer, the tip of our nose are touching now, our body press each other now, I can fill his warm come to my body, his scent, and now our lips meet each other.. it is the longest second I ever want and the shortest minutes I ever experienced, we stop for air to fill our link, we still maintain our eye contact. 

I didn't even worry if someone see us, I didn't even care even if the entire world see us. I now what we did will put him in big trouble, biologically I still fifteen years old girl, a child, even though mentally I'm fourty years old woman, this condition is the reason why hard to me to mingle with my peers, I saw the others as a child, and they saw me as an arrogant and pompous girl, my family background not help even cemented it, whole school even the professors, I guess think that I saw my self as royalty and they are commoner.. it is true though that I'm a royalty. In this new world I got etiquette lesson ingrain to me since the first time I can walk from my parent. how funny I think, born as princess, grew up as scavenger, died as Jedi, reborn in noble family and accused as princess wannabe and now in embrace of a man who is born as a prince of dead world, raise up to be a Jedi, grew old as knight of darkness then died as unknown hero then reborn again as.. hmm I thinking to much. I put my thought aside, adjust my position, planning to drag him to a certain secret and safe room in seventh floor, with exciment and fluttering stomachi said to him "follow me, I know a place"


	2. Ben

Ben POV

Benjamin Sorne, the mask that I wear for the last twenty five years. Fate really sucks, even if I'm grateful given second chance but, how came fate so cruel that put me in another war. Maybe this sort of punishment to live fighting, the fate that I could not escape. Seven years has past since I graduate from Livermorny and all of it are about fighting a war. A war that not exist, all the three faction always put peaceful facade and pretend nothing happens. A cold war in Muggle terms. They pretending that MACUSA are united and peaceful but the reality is far from it. 

The split of Livermorny into three still fresh in my memory it happens just like yesterday. The split happen in my fifth years, the tension that had buildup for years explode in that terrible years. For many years infighting between students become common, soo common that if the school hospital only received two injured students that means it is a peaceful day. Even the professors also fighting, the school staffs has split into three factions and the students also reorganize following the lead of their teacher. Everyone know that a major riot will happen any time soon at that time. No students dare to walk alone not even by pair. No save heaven place, even inside the dorm of our houses. 

The time bomb at the end explode during Christmas gala, the last day of the school before vacation, the students fighting in their tuxedo and gown. The school become warzone, many of my friends dead at that time and lot of child also in crossfire. Remind me of the day of Luke's betrayal but worse. Here the professors and the students killing each other. When the Aurors come many of us relief that they will control the situation and put off the fire, but no one expect they joining the fight. Then the parents start coming either to extract their child or join their child in fight. This is the first magical warfare I witnessed. The school burn for three days, lot of corpses had become ashes. Our school become pyre for its students. At that time I thought that is my redemption to save the kids, but I kill some also for self-defence and for the kids. 

There is no investigation nor trial following the incidents, because no one can be trusted to investigate. The split is what they said of the incident to tone down the brutality that happens. This Split also secure the the split of MACUSA into three. Each faction claim as the legal government. Each faction also claim their school as the true Livermorny but everyone know that the real one are burned up. Their versions of Livermorny now become one with their new government center, our curriculum revised to prepare us, to transform us as a soldier. In all three factions territory, attending school becomes mandatory. The usual Seven years study as international standard which star from eleven years old change into 12 years mandatory education from age six. I saw First Order in this kind of arrangement, the child prepared and condition for each faction believe and ideology. 

Surprisingly the flock of international students start joining one of of another. What happen in MACUSA will happen elsewhere, in fact those international students send willingly by their parent to become agent to spread the movement when they return to their own country.

"Hi Ben! What happen to you? What you drooling of, hahaha" Philomena tease me. "Nothing, just thinking of our assignment to England" I reply. She seems accept it. "Yeah, I'm excited about it also. Even though it is assignment but it feels like vacation far from this mess" she said then she seems lost. I hug her, knowing what happen inside her. She was one of student I rescued, she just a first year. When I found her she crying beside a girl body, I recognize it as fourth year student turn out she is her older sister dying to protect her younger sister. There is no evident which faction kill her sister, all to chaotic at the first hour, friendly fire even happens often and not rare many who are died in the first hour killed by their own faction. She follow me wherever I go, she become my sister I never had.

"Yeah, it is a vacation. What do you think if we moved for good? We already secured job here" I told her and kiss her head. She lift her face and look at me " you know the war also will come here, even worse according to the report." She reply. "Yah the only safe place if we can use space ship and go to another planet" I said to her. She look at me frowning and then smiling, she told me " you and your ridiculous fantasy of space travel, hahaha" if she know I said to my self. In matter of fact I started to build my own spaceship, I know the theory and I know to build some parts, but engineering never be my focus in my past life. I just think if Rey here she can help. Rey.. I wondering what life she had, I sure must be the happy one. I felt jealous to the guy who can get her hand and grow old with her. 

Meanwhile here I am in the new life, but the cruel fate still give some shackles in to my heart. I try to enjoy my life but I still empty. Half of my soul is not here, it must be with Rey when I give my life force to her, a worth price also a perfect punishment to me. 

"Brother" she call and her hug tightening. "You so clingingly to me, you will have difficulty looking for boyfriend you know. Who will marry you if you always hang out around me" she cringe her face. "It is okay, I just be with you until we are old, beside how bout you? You also never see any woman" I did not answer, I couldn't see another woman then Rey, my DYAD, my other half, half of my soul reside in her. Philomena locked her eyes with me in concern "Ben? what happen" she move her right hand and cup my face. "Nothing, just lost in my thought" I reply. She move her body now and rest her head in my chest. And her hands wrap my waist. I also move my hands to more comfortable position around her body, and rest my chin in her head "Ben, you have me, just say anything" she said in soft voice. "I know. My sweet little sister" I feel she flinch. I grateful that I safe her, I know she always cling around me out of gratitude, if she just know that raising her up for last ten years also helping me, too feel, unknown to her she had help me to being human. She had become a sister I never had. Stars, technically I think I'm old enough to become her father.   
Yaa, I think I treat her as my own daughter. "In your eyes I always your little sister, huh?" She murmur. More, I saw you as my own daughter, I answer in my mind.

She move a little, trying to free her self from this position I think. Following the suit I move my hand slowly and let her go. She go up to her bed, and laying in her side with her face facing the window and her back to my bed. "I'm tired and Tommorow we will have long way to go to Hogwart. I want to sleep early, good night ..... Brother" I come to her side, and give a peek to her hair "Sweet dream my little sister" I reply.

I move to the window and look down to diagon alley, scanning the street for something unusual. After sometimes I decided to left our room and go down to the street, looking for some fruit and chocolate for her to eat if she woken up in the middle of night, which I'm sure she is, and for in the morning, she is an early riser. 

Britain, always cloudy, wet and damp. Rey must be like to be here, with so much water around. Their accent also the same with her, if she reborn here I'm pretty sure she must be here. What a ridiculous thought I have, of course she will have a happy life and United with the force because of old age surrounded by people she love, maybe her husband, my heart aching with that though, her children and her grandchildren. I wonder if we together, how our child look like. 

\-----------------

The force here is so magical, in fact the people here call it magic. This flying speeder or bike to the local, fly without anti grav, just magic. If the Jedi used wand are they can also do things like this? I always trying to comparing if the Jedi and the wizard fight eachother who will win, I know that the Jedi will win but still sometimes the wizard had lot of curse. I didn't know if lightsaber can deflect the curse. I know I can deflect the wand attack with my mind. The magic wand somehow open the force to lot of potential I couldn't imagine, but also becoming great limitation of the wielder. I can manipulate the force as much without the wand, but with wand there are a lot of things I can explore. My past training under Luke and snoke in Force bringin lot of advantage, in this world it is impossible to using magic without the wand, except the first time they using magic unintedly or explode they said. Without wand they can still use magic but only the very weak one. Because of this I hide my ability, beside it is limited only to simple spell and curse. I try the more complicated one for no result. 

What they called magician here actually are force sensitive, but they are very weak, even those who are said as the greatest they still count as weak. Although weak bu they made it up in quantity. During the height of the Jedi order only tens of thousands force sensitive recorded. But here in the planet with population only five billion, millions of magician recorded. The ratio so high, for every 4000 thousand Muggle their version of non force sensitive you can found one magician or force sensitive. Maybe that is the reason why, the force always seek a balance. There are more force user but they are weaker. This realization give me a bad taste in my mouth because of the indication of that conclusion. That means in this galaxy this planet is the only one holding sentient live, or at best the majority of sentient lives are in this planet only. That is rationable I think, at the time of empire, human accounted more than half of the galactic population in which one of the justification of the empire rule.

I felt Mena move closer to me, put her head in my back, tightening her hands that wrap my stomach and glued her entire body in my back. I felt her heart beat become softer, I think she fall in sleep. After all the green scenery around us becomes monotonous after few hours we fly out of London following the northbound rail. My eyes caught the red train in the front, the Hogwart express. Another interesting ancient piece of engineering. I wondering if thousand years ago Corusant also have something like that. Mena, I worried about her. By next year she will be twenty-two and yet I never know she is seeing someone. She had friends boys and girls alike but never a boyfriend. I didn't said it to her why I accepted the High Comand proposal to send me to England, one of the reason is for her, it is hard in MACUSA to relax and have romantic relationship in the middle of war. The situation when she still in the school also not conducive for that, the new Livermorny are more on military academy than normal school. Besides I heard ours are better than the south and the north version. Here aside of the students we will also instruct the Aurors on the new form of magical warfare that we fight in MACUSA. Different batches of british Aurors will stay for one month in Hogwart for us to trained. I hope one of the Aurors can catch her eyes. Another good thing they are Englishman and according to the Muggle the man from this country are gentleman and respectful.

\--------

The sky almost dark when we landed in Hogsmeade, as if the sky here ever bright for a past week our stay in this ever cloudy country. "Mena, we arrived" I call her softly. She straightening and attach her body as she walk out from the bike. "We pass by Hogwart express couple hours ago and if they are punctual, they will arrived in two hours. So, do you like to kill the time exploring the village and try some delicacies?" She saw me with smile in her eyes and lot of excitement. "Of course! Let's go!" She answer with cheerful tones. She interwind her arm with mine and squash her hand on mine then start drag me to the nearest candy shop she seen. Once a girl always a girl, in my thought.

When we comes out from three broomsticks, we heard the sounds of steams engine from the stations. The train has arrived, we walk to the station and approach the very big figure in the head of the train. He must be the half-giant, the school ground keeper. We approach him and introduce ourselves, not long another four adults joining us, they have stern face and they look us suspiciously. They must be the Aurors assigned here. I saw all of them are in alert stand, ready to fight. Reflectly my body also in alert and Mena hand already in her wand. Tension suddenly fill the air.

"Tong! They are the new professors from MACUSA, let me introduce this is Mr. Sorne and Ms. Thorne and for you this is Ms. Tong, Mr. Shacklebolt, and Mr. Goldstein." Hagrid introduce us to them, and thankfully diffuse the tension, but still no body move. Sightly, trying to become bigger person I give them my hand to the closest from three. Good thing he understands and shakes my hands. Immediately all tensions vanish and we start our conversation. Suddenly I felt familiar presence and I look around, my gaze fall to figure with long brown hair walking in the crowd of students walking toward the horseless carriages. She feel like Rey, impossible, I shakes my head's and return to the conversation. They apologising not recognising us despite of the notification. Our attire seems to gives us aura of dark wizards, I couldn't blame them, if they knew that the condition in MACUSA force us to embrace dark arts also. Light and dark side of magic no longer important there, what is important there are self preservation and the ones who is important for us.  
Hagrid excuse himself to guide the first-year for their ritual. The three Aurors brief us on the Hogwart defence parameters while they bring us to their operations base here. We met another Aurors here and they complain that dumbledore over confident of Hogwart security, his reluctance to allow them to roaming around the castle and many things and his reasoning that their presence inside the castle will scare the students. This is what happens in peaceful community, if they experience what happen in America, I belief they will ask the Aurors to patrols their bedroom also. From them I also note that there are six retired Aurors teaching in Hogwart, I think that is smart moves. So in total we had twenty six capable magician to fight with two us and another twenty professors who are magic expert but little experience in fighting to protect more than a thousands students. I think I can conscripts the sixth and seventh years students as last defence or maybe just the seventh to lessens the opposition. Another piece of information is that this year they experience another breaking record in capable magic child. Especially the Muggle born child. The majority are under ten year old. Another interesting thing is Phoenix initiative. A private effort to open an orphanage for Muggle born foundlings in London. They just open this year. I think I will take a look when I visit London next month. They invite us to take dinner with them courtesy of Hogwart kitchen. So Dumbledore not that bad after all. But this Tong reject the idea, she urge us to join the acceptances ceremony. All the professors are expected to join it seems. The other also agree even bit apologetic that they hold us here too long. 

Two of the Aurors escort us until the main hall and leave us there to enter alone. We open the door and walk in, found out a very big hall with thousands peoples inside. The students crowded in four parallel tables. This hall just like the inside of cathedral, and at the end instead of the altar were another table facing to the main door. The professors table it seems. I can see some professors immediately assume battle positions, the retired Aurors must be. The old one too paranoid sometimes, but that is good things in this trying time. It really seems Mena and I in need of new attire styles if we didn't want to receive this kind of reaction every time we show up. Despite that we confidently continues our walk with hand ready. Interesting, the students see us with interesting eyes, I can see that the boys eyes are on Mena. In many missions she can proven as a deadly femme fatale. I proud for that even though that is something I should not, what a bad father I am. I catch a movement in the the farthest table, someone standing. My gaze fall to her, she had a tall figure, brown hair, ivory skin, the eyes colour is hazel I'm not sure from this far. Wait.. that face, is it Rey? Impossible. She also in shock and disbelief I can see, but her face show that she recognized me. That only mean one thing, she really Rey, she the same with me, reborn in this world. Suddenly I feel warm from inside, I feel no longer lonely. Dumbledore voice bringing back from my trance. I can see she also got back her sense. I need to met her alone as soon as possible. I feel Mena holding my hand and whispered to me that the girls are falling in love in me, I joke back and pointed out that the boys also have same reaction toward her. Suddenly she move closer to me and tightening her palm over mine. She must be nervous with that kind of attention, I squash her hand gently to give her assurance. It seems Dumbledore introduce us and those ex-aurors and some of the professors are relaxed. I give him small smile and thankful nod, not sure if he understood, but he smile back and give another nod. Hagrid calling us from far side and show us our chair. When I'm settle in my chair I covertly look Rey. Her gaze still on me and when the supper start I excuse my self to Mena and nearest professor. I walk toward side door and pretending asking for loo to Hagrid, he give me direction but my mind are on Rey. The moment before the door once more I look to her direction and saw her walking toward the main door also. It seems that there is no hallway connected straight to the main entrance. I got bit lost bit I trust the force to guide me. 

"BEN!" I heard her voice calling me, I walk faster, stars I think I running. I saw her back, I call her, she stop moving and turn around facing me, we move together and met in the middle. I didn't know who move first, but suddenly we embrace each other and kissing. When we stop, I realize she is in teenager body, I guest around sixteen, her face look younger around fourteen. Kriff! If someone saw us, I will be in difficult position. I put that though aside for now, what is important is Rey with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is twenty-five in this story, he died thirty so mentally she is fifty five.  
> Rey is fifteen in this story and she died five years after Exogol, so mentally she is fourty.  
> What happen after Ben died in Exogol until he demise? That for future chapter, not the next one but somewhere in story.  
> I feel sad for Philomena or "Mena" that she saw Ben romantically, but he saw her as her sister or daughter. In my defence, loving father is daughter first love! I not sure if it is true for all.  
> I

**Author's Note:**

> *yep, Ben and Rey still have ten years age gap. In this story Rey is fifteen and Ben is twenty-five
> 
> I still following Harry Potter canon with some addition but without changing much until the Order of Phoenix when this story starts. Maybe not some addition but Iot of world building and background.  
> So yes Harry just won Triwizard tournament last year, He met Sirius Black two years ago, He found Chamber of secret and philosopher stone.  
> Rey just minor character in Hogwart until w  
> Ben comes to Hogwart during the order of phoenix.  
> Yap, Rey is Slytherin, she is a survivor, loyal, intelligent and resourceful. Is it not Slytherin trait?
> 
> Next will be Ben POV, occasionally others POV. Hopefully soon.


End file.
